Shock to the Heart
by wefhgk94
Summary: Olivia’s hurt, and is staying with Elliot and his family during her recovery. Will feelings develop? How’s Kathy going to handle everything? Don’t worry Olivia will still be at work. I suck at summaries. Better than it sounds. Please R
1. Hit Hard

Disclaimer: I own nothing...belongs to Dick Wolf.

Summary: Olivia's hurt, and is staying with Elliot and his family during her recovery. Will feelings develop? How's Kathy going to handle everything? Don't worry Olivia will still be at work. I suck at summaries. Better than it sounds. Please R&R

A/N: This is my first story in a long time. Please R&R, I really want to know if I should keep going.

**Shock to the Heart**

Chapter 1: Hit Hard

Elliot listened to the slow beeping of the hospital machines as his partner lay asleep in the bed next to his chair. Elliot hung his head in his hands and awaited the doctor's arrival. He had left her alone for 10 minutes, and she went and got herself shot.

"Excuse me sir, are you the husband?" The doctor asked entering the room.

"Might as well be," Elliot mumbled to himself.

"Excuse me?" The doctor said shuffling the papers on his clipboard around.

"Never mind. Is she going to be alright?" Elliot asked looking over at Olivia. His partner was a hard ass detective who'd do anything to catch a perp, and to see her so helpless in a hospital bed tore him apart inside.

"Sorry sir, I can only give information pertaining to her condition to a family member."

Elliot felt a sudden surge of anger pulse through his body. He lifted himself from the chair and walked over to where the doctor was standing, planting himself 2 inches from the doctor's face.

"Listen," Elliot said grabbing onto the doctor's shirt. "Her mother was a drunk and her father was a rapist. I'm the closest thing she's got to family. I've been her partner for eleven years, so you either tell me what's wrong or….."

"Elliot!" Cragen's voiced warned as he entered the room. "Let go of the doctor or you'll be doing desk work for the next three weeks."

"Sorry Cap," Elliot said letting go of the doctor and watching him exit the room. "I'm just worried about Liv."

"Well, maybe you should stop because all of this loud fuss is a pain in the ass," called a voice from the bed.

"Liv!" Elliot cried running to the bed where Olivia laid.

"Oh, would you guys cut the crap. I'm fine," Olivia said trying to push herself up in the bed.

"I don't think so," Cragen said gently pushing Olivia back down into the bed. "You took a bullet to he shoulder, and managed to break 2 ribs on the fall. You're out for at least a month, Benson."

"Bullshit Cap, I'm fine. I'll be back in no more than a week."

"No, we almost lost you Liv. You're taking the time to recover, and that's an order." Cragen said kissing Olivia on the forehead and leaving.

"Asshole," Olivia mumbled lying back down in the bed.

"Liv, he's just trying to protect you. Don't be such a hard ass."

"El, I'm fine nothing happened." Olivia said grabbing Elliot's hand.

"Why the fuck did you go in the building anyway? I told you to wait! You could have been killed!" Elliot removed his hand from hers and balled them into fists.

"What crawled up your ass Stabler? I had to save that little girl, and you know it." She said searching Elliot's eyes.

"Did it ever occur to you that I care, and the thought of losing you is scary?" Elliot almost screamed.

"Hey El, I'm going to need help getting back on my feet, do you think Kathy would mind if I stayed with you?" Olivia asked.

"No not at all." Elliot scooted Olivia over and climbed into the bed next to her, holding her until she fell asleep.

"Not at all."


	2. Our House

Disclaimer: I own nothing...belongs to Dick Wolf.

Summary: Olivia's hurt, and is staying with Elliot and his family during her recovery. Will feelings develop? How's Kathy going to handle everything? Don't worry Olivia will still be at work. I suck at summaries. Better than it sounds. Please R&R

A/N: Sorry it's been forever. Life just got so so crazy, but now I have some time on my hands. Please R&R, I really want to know if I should keep going.

**Shock to the Heart**

Chapter 2: Our House

"Are you freaking kidding me, El? You bring that whore into my house and expect me to take care of her?"

"Not take care of her, just help her out with some things. Come on Kathy, she doesn't have anyone else."

"That's because she's a family ruining whore!"

"Just shut up Kathy! You know our problems were our fault, and she's done so much for our kids. Hell, she's saved my life on a number of occasions. Why can't you find it in your heart to trust her and help her out?" Elliot stated rubbing his head.

"Whatever Elliot, but I swear if…." Elliot and Kathy turned as the kitchen door opened and Olivia entered laughing.

"Sorry to interrupt, but the kids wanted to know if we could go out for pizza?" Olivia said suddenly getting serious.

"Yeah of course," Elliot smiled towards Olivia.

"When you say "we" does that mean your coming?" Kathy asked trying to stare Olivia down.

"Yes it does," Elliot gritted his teeth and answered for Olivia.

"Whatever," Kathy said breaking her stare and storming out of the kitchen.

"Listen, El if this is a problem I can really take care of myself."

"Olivia, I said you're coming. I don't give a dam about what Kathy is feeling. It's probably another one of her mood swings," Elliot said balling his hands into fists.

"El, calm…. woah," Olivia grabbed her head and reached for the kitchen island to stable herself.

"Liv, you okay?" Elliot asked rushing to Olivia's side.

"Yeah, I think I'm just going to sit this one out okay? You guys go have some fun." Olivia asked settling into a kitchen chair.

"No, it's fine, we'll just have the pizza delivered asap."

"Thanks El," Olivia said holding Elliot's stare before leaving the kitchen and heading towards the couch.

After writing down everyone's order and repeating it to the pizza boy twice, Elliot asked Olivia if she wanted to go and pick up the order with him.

"You sure you're feeling up to traveling Olivia?" Kathy looked at her making a snide comment.

"I'm fine, Kathy. At least, I'll be out of your hair." Olivia said firing back unnoticeably.

"No, you just want to be alone with Ell…" Kathy announced as the kids turned from the couch to watch the argument beginning to brew.

"Ma..," Maureen warned from the couch.

Elliot took that opportunity to mouth a thank you to Maureen ad pull Olivia through the front door. Arm firmly around her waist, Elliot guided her to the car.

"Don't worry she's just jealous," Elliot mumbled into her hair. Olivia's heart began to beat faster as she realized the weight of the comment Elliot had just made.

"Jealous about what El? We're just partners, right?" Olivia said climbing into the passenger's side of the car.

"Yea," Elliot said unconvincingly. "So, what do you say we go get some pizza?"

Olivia smiled as her response as Elliot drove down the street.

The ride to the pizza place was silent, but a comfortable silence that the two partners had developed over the years. After arriving at the pizza place, the man working the counter handed over their order.

"You feeding an army, sir?" the man asked handing over Elliot's change.

"Something like that," Olivia said laughing and linking arms with Elliot.

Just from that slight contact, Elliot's heart beat fast the whole way home. When they arrived home, Elliot parked the car but grabbed Olivia's arm before she could exit.

"Before when I said Kathy is just jealous, I meant it. You're smart, strong, and everyone loves you. Don't let her get to you." Elliot said searching for an answer in Olivia's eyes.

"Ummm, we better go in before the general kills us," Olivia responded, nodding towards Kathy looking from behind the blinds.

A/N: Should I have Olivia's head injury cause her to loose her memory and think she is married to Elliot, or should I just keep going?


	3. Green With Envy

Disclaimer: I own nothing...belongs to Dick Wolf.

Summary: Olivia's hurt, and is staying with Elliot and his family during her recovery. Will feelings develop? How's Kathy going to handle everything? Don't worry Olivia will still be at work. I suck at summaries. Better than it sounds. Please R&R

A/N: First off, sorry it has been forever days since the last update. I was doing 3 workouts a day, and was too tired to post. Second, thank you to everyone who reviewed. It makes me so happy to know that people like to read my stories, and take the time to put in their opinions (Special thanks to great reviews by scoobfan93, TheGoddessPixie, Nicki31, Nemo911, lukenpeyton4ever, ElandLiv12123, and stevieLUVSAlex.) The question I asked about Olivia's memory loss had a fifty, fifty answer. Therefore, I decided to write the story both ways. This chapter continues where I last left off, but if you want to read the story where Olivia's memory loss will be factored in check out the story entitled Shock to the Head. It continues from the same point with the same beginning, but Olivia's memory loss will occur. Thanks again. Please R&R.

**Shock to the Heart**

Chapter 3: Green With Envy

Olivia enjoyed pizza and soda with the kids in front of the TV while Kathy dragged Elliot to eat with her in the dinning room. Elliot barley paid attention to Kathy, but instead watched the way Olivia handled his kids.

She balanced herself so nicely between them, giving each the attention they needed. She even settled the fight over what movie to watch by instead suggesting a game. Meanwhile, Kathy tried to hold Elliot's attention, but soon realized it was no use, as he'd rather stare at Olivia. At about 9:30, Eliot grew tired of dealing with Kathy's self-centered attitude and joined Olivia, Kathleen, and Maureen in the living room. The rest of the kids had gone to bed.

"What are we talking about?' Elliot asked settling himself next to Olivia on the couch.

"Girl stuff," Maureen giggled.

"Yeah dad its kind of personal," Kathleen added. "Something we should only talk to mom about," Kathleen emphasized giving Maureen a look then nodding towards Olivia.

"Oh, boy talk," Elliot, laughed.

"No boys!" Kathy yelled entering the room. "Otherwise we turn into husband stealing whores," Kathy added pushing Olivia over so she could fit between her and Elliot. As if on cue Kathleen and Maureen left the room to head up the stairs to bed.

"How about some wine?" Elliot stated, really directing the question to Olivia.

"That'd be great Hun," Kathy said pulling Elliot into a passionate kiss to make Olivia squirm next to them in an uncomfortable manner.

"You know what," Elliot pushed Kathy off. "Bed sounds good too."

"Agreed," Kathy said nodding towards Olivia then winking at Elliot.

"No, for all of us. It's been a very busy day," Elliot tried not to let Kathy down to hard.

"Whatever," Kathy said storming up the steps and slamming the bedroom door.

"Guess I'll be sleeping on the couch tonight," Elliot said trying to lie down.

"Hahaha no, El the couch is now my bed. Go sleep with your wife," Olivia laughed attempting to push Elliot off the couch.

"Yea, she smells funny," Elliot stuck his tongue out at Olivia and settled down on the couch.

"I feel like I always cause fights between you two. You should really go sleep with your wife," Olivia said suddenly growing serious.

"Liv, you know she's just jealous because you're beautiful, smart, have a kick ass job, and have the perfect body. She wishes she was you." Elliot looked up at Olivia realizing he may have gone too far.

"Oh," was all Olivia managed to reply.

"I think I'll go get that glass of wine," Elliot laughed off the awkward moment.

"Red please," Olivia laughed as Elliot left for the kitchen.

Despite the doctor and Cragen's wishes, Olivia awoke early the next morning to get ready for work.

"How'd you sleep?" Elliot asked pouring Olivia a cup of coffee and sitting across the counter from each other.

"Fine. I miss my own apartment, but someone insists that I'm a baby who cannot take care of myself," Olivia smirked trading the milk with Elliot for the sugar.

"Liv, even when you're home you stay up until at least 3 and eat take out every night. A change of scenery may be good," Elliot teased grabbing the paper from the table.

"Sometimes change does not agree with me, El." Olivia began to bring her cup to the sink just as Kathy walked in.

"You two were up late last night, and woah Olivia what the hell are you doing in Elliot's shirt?" Kathy began to stalk towards Olivia.

"Kathy, calm down," Elliot jumped in, "Liv, came right here from the hospital she needed some pajamas to wear."

"Next time she can wear mine," Kathy said acting as if it was the most painful thing to say in the world.

"Actually Kathy, I may need to borrow some work clothes today. Just until I get home to my apartment," Olivia pleaded with Kathy.

" I'll bring you to your apartment today when I get home from work. Key word being I, because you still need to take two weeks off," Elliot reprimanded Olivia.

"DAD!" A chorus of voices came from upstairs.

"Be right back," Elliot left the two women in the kitchen alone.

" Get the hell out of my husband's clothes and my kitchen. I don't want you here so I refuse to help you out by giving you my clothing. Besides you probably wouldn't fit," Kathy, taunted Olivia heading for the kitchen door.

"You better be careful, Kathy. I may just slip, and tell El your little secret." Olivia smirked finally having the upper hand. Hearing Olivia's comment, Kathy stopped dead in her tracks.

A/N: What's Kathy's secret? And trust me Olivia's not as bad as she seems to be at the moment.


	4. Sparks Fly

Disclaimer: I own nothing...belongs to Dick Wolf.

Summary: Olivia's hurt, and is staying with Elliot and his family during her recovery. Will feelings develop? How's Kathy going to handle everything? Don't worry Olivia will still be at work. I suck at summaries. Better than it sounds. Please R&R

A/N: Big secret! Please R&R so I feel loved. (lol)

Shock to the Heart

Chapter 4: Sparks Fly

"You wouldn't would you?" Kathy freaked suddenly realizing she no longer had the upper hand.

"No, Kathy I won't say a word. Not because I feel bad or even like you, but because I have love and respect for El and the kids."

"Please, Olivia I feel bad enough," Kathy still, pleaded.

"I'm going to be the bigger person and go to work," Olivia headed for the door.

"Wait, don't you need clothes?" Kathy tried to be friendly.

"Cut the bull, Kathy. We used to be friends, and then you changed. All you do is start fights with me. I've lost all respect, so don't pretend we're friends. I'll just borrow El's sweats for work." Olivia headed out of the kitchen to locate Elliot.

"You know Cragen is going to kill me right?" Elliot joked with Olivia on the way to work.

"I'm certain I don't know what you're talking about," Olivia bated her eyelashes.

"Come on, Liv," Elliot laughed. "You know you're suppose to take two weeks off, and I'm suppose to be watching you to make sure you rest."

"El, we got plenty of rest last nigh. I'm seriously ready to work. Besides, Cragen needs his best detectives," Olivia reached to turn on the radio.

"We stayed up until 2 A.M. talking, but whatever you say, Liv. By the way what was with you and Kathy this morning?" Elliot turned down the radio.

"She was just pissed because I was wearing your shirt. I take it you never told her about that time you let me wear your boxers because I needed to stay overnight in the cribs," Olivia laughed.

"Yeah Liv, I definitely told my wife about that time another women wore my boxers and looked dam good in them," Elliot laughed pulling into the station.

"When will she ever get that we're just best friends?" Olivia questioned.

"Liv, we're more than best friends. Our relationship extends way beyond the job. I know way too much about you, and you know way too much about me."

"Yeah," Olivia agreed. "Way too much."

"Do not tell me that's Benson I see at that desk," Cragen entered the squad room.

"Nope its actually an alien like creature that the CIA sent to infiltrate the United States law enforcing systems," Munch attempted to distract everyone with another conspiracy theory.

"Munch, man shut up." Elliot shook his head.

"Yea the only reason baby girl would turn into an alien is because of the sludge you make and call coffee," Fin added his two cents.

"Failed attempt Munch," Olivia agreed.

"Will all of you just cool it," Cragen boomed getting everyone's attention. "Benson, go home and rest. Stabler and Munch there is a perp waiting in interrogation room one."

"But, Cap," Olivia interjected.

"Liv, I don't even want to see you doing paperwork. Go home," Cragen headed back towards his office.

By noon Munch and Stabler had gotten nothing out of the perp, and Novak was pissed. Meanwhile, Olivia had been hiding up in the cribs entertaining herself with paperwork.

"Benson," Cragen called up to the cribs. "I thought I said no paperwork."

"You did, Cap," Olivia emerged from her hiding spot.

"Well, if you are going to disobey my orders you might as well go show Stabler and Munch how it's done." Cragen pointed to the interrogation rooms.

Within a half hour Benson and Stabler had gotten a confession.

"Well done," Cragen shook both of their hands. "I think Munch and Fin can finish up if you two want to go grab lunch."

"Thanks Cap," Elliot grabbed Olivia's hand and lead her out before she even had a chance to respond.

"El, can we stop at my apartment and grab some of my clothes before we eat?" Olivia asked as Elliot started the car.

"I think you look just fine in my sweats," Eliot joked.

" El," Olivia said glaring.

"Okay okay," Eliiot said surrendering. "Whatever you want."

"Dam right," Olivia smiled.

"Have I ever told you that you need a bigger apartment?" Elliot said wandering around Olivia's all too familiar apartment. "You also need to learn how to stock the fridge," Elliot took the lone water bottle.

"I don't exactly have an army to feed like you do, El," Olivia shouted from her bedroom.

"Yeah, but someday you might," Elliot walked towards her bedroom. "Besides I need some food when I'm over here," Elliot leaned against her doorframe catching himself admiring her curves as she was changing.

"Jesus, El," Olivia brought a shirt to cover her bra. "Out!" she said pointing to her door.

"Come on Liv, I've seen you change before.

"Yeah, but we weren't alone in an apartment," Olivia laughed shutting her bedroom door.

Elliot and Olivia closed up the case early that evening and headed home to the awaiting fire works. The two detectives walked into the house to find Kathy sitting in the family room, bags packed.

"Going on vacation?" Elliot asked not to concerned.

"No Elliot, Cragen told me you took Olivia out to lunch today," Kathy seemed to be jealous and moved towards the door.

"Actually we went to her apartment to pick up clothes, but so? I'm getting really tired Kathy does this all have a point." Elliot walked up behind her.

"That's exactly the point, Elliot. You always have time for her, but not for me. You let her move in when she's hurt I didn't even get flowers when I gave birth to our children," Kathy warned Olivia with her eyes.

"She's saved my life, our kids life Kathy what would you like me to do?"

"Choose Elliot, me or her?" Kath waited by the stairs for a response.

"Her," Elliot responded without even thinking.

"Well look Olivia, you finally get your wish. You've wrecked my family. Torn us apart, so be the whore you are and tell Elliot that secret," Kathy seemed or angry then sad, not even shocked by Elliot's choice. When Olivia didn't respond due to the shock of Elliot's word, Kathy began to speak again,

"I cheated on you, Elliot. Then, I sighed the divorce papers and sent them in. You all happy?" Kathy asked feeling powerful.

"Wait," Elliot held his hands up. "I sighed my papers and sent them in. This means legally we're divorced, and Liv you knew?" Elliot was not sure what to do, yell at Kathy or go help a shocked looking Olivia. The ringing of the doorbell interrupted everyone's thoughts.

"That would be the person who made me happier then I ever was with you Elliot," Kathy opened up the door. "I think you know…."

"Holy shit," Olivia gasped.

"What the F**k?" Elliot punched the wall next to him.

"OMG," Kathleen stood mouth open at the top of the stairs.

A/N: So who is it? Review and tell me who you think it is. It is no one you'd expect and can be a guy or a girl? Would it be bad if it were a girl? What will happen with Olivia Elliot and the kids? Please please R&R.


	5. Its an Uphill Battle

Disclaimer: I own nothing...belongs to Dick Wolf.

Summary: Olivia's hurt, and is staying with Elliot and his family during her recovery. Will feelings develop? How's Kathy going to handle everything? Don't worry Olivia will still be at work. I suck at summaries. Better than it sounds. Please R&R

A/N: Sorry it's been forever. We find out whom Kathy has been cheating with, and lots of drama comes of it. Please R&R. Follow me on twitter TinkerBell094.

**Shock to the Heart**

Chapter 5: Its an Uphill Battle

"Alex?" Kathleen was the first one to get over the initial shock of the woman standing at the front door. Alex Cabot, SVU's ex A.D.A., stood at the door. The tall blonde greeted Kathy with a kiss, and took the bags from Kathy's hands.

"Kathleen, get upstairs," Elliot yelled pointing his finger up the stairs.

"Elliot, calm down. She didn't do anything. Its not her fault." Kathy said moving towards Alex to get her coat.

"Kathy, not only did you cheat on me, but now you're leaving me. You're not leaving me for a man, but for another woman who I happen to know. Hell, I used to be friends with her," Elliot couldn't even look Alex in the eye.

"El, please its not her fault." Alex tied to explain.

"I can't believe you would do this to us," Olivia said reality finally hitting her. "We're best friends."

"No Olivia, you and Elliot are best friends. That's exactly why all of this happened. You and Elliot got close, and left Kathy and I behind. We were lucky enough to find each other." Alex grabbed Kathy's hand for support.

"You're blaming this on us? What is going to happen with the kids when they realize what's going on, Kathy?" Elliot asked.

"I don't know, Elliot. I just need a break," Kathy and Alex left leaving Olivia and Elliot staring through the doorframe in disbelief.

"El," Olivia laid a hand on his chest in support. "We will get through this. It'll be hard for the kids at first, but I'll be here to help them get through it. I'm here for all of you, and you know that."

"What we, Liv? MY wife left. MY kids have no mother." Elliot removed Olivia's hand from his chest.

"El, this is affecting us both. We should help each other through it. I mean your kids are going to need more than one person to lean on." Olivia tried to step closer to Elliot.

"We're not a charity case, and my kids don't need a new mother especially if its you, Olivia. I have a wife who I love, an I will get back." Elliot said taking Olivia's coat off the hook and handing it to her.

"All those things you said about me weren't true then? About how beautiful and talented I am?" Olivia said shuddering at Elliot's use of her full name.

"I was trying to be nice. I know how hard your life has been for you, Liv." Elliot began to soften at the sight of Olivia's tears.

"I may have had a messed up life, but I'm proud of who I am and what I do. I trusted you with everything, and for you to stand here and rip me apart only proves that we're not meant to be anything more than partners." Olivia took the coat from Elliot's hands.

"Liv, wait you're my…" Elliot went to grab her as she walked out the door.

"Save it, Elliot. As someone once said, I'm not a charity case." Olivia stormed out the door.

"Best friend," Elliot said knowing Olivia was to far off to hear or care.

"I love Kathy. She's my wife." Olivia slammed the bathroom door in her apartment. "You're fuckin divorced," she screamed into the empty space. Olivia was aware that she shouldn't care. She was strong, independent, and didn't need a man in her life. She always had taken care of herself, and could continue to do so. It took years for her to let her guard down and Elliot had just screwed her over in a matter of minutes. She felt her dream family, and life begin to slip away and suddenly became more aware of the large empty apartment that might never be filled. Realizing such a void in her heart became too much, so she headed to the station in search of a distraction.

While Olivia buried herself in paperwork, Elliot had gathered the Stabler children in the living room to explain the situation.

"I'm not shocked. Its not like she actually cares," Maureen said after learning everything that had gone down earlier that day.

"Shut-up, Maureen! You know its not moms fault. If dad would've paid more attention to her than that home wrecking whore Olivia, we'd still be a family." Kathleen defended her mother as usual.

"It' not her fault; she's just trying to be helpful." Lizzie had taken a liking to Olivia a long time ago.

"She gets in our business way to much. All she wants to do is replace mom, and steal dad. Do you honestly think she cares about us?" Kathleen continued to argue her case.

"Maybe its just you she hates considering you're a bitch to everyone." Maureen was sick and tired of Kathleen's drama.

"Do you not see that it's all an act?" Kathleen wouldn't give up.

"All of you shut up. You're all acting like mom. Get over it, and yourselves. Mom left us, and dad chased Olivia away. We're on our own." Dickie had enough of his sisters.

"You're not on your own. You have me, and I can handle things." Elliot interjected trying to rock Eli to sleep.

"Face it Dad, we need Olivia. We all love her to much to let her go." Dickie seemed to be the only reasonable one.

"I screwed up," Elliot said handing Eli to Maureen. "Watch them I have something to do." Elliot left Maureen in charge, and left on a mission to fix what he had broken.

"Go home," Cragen told Olivia closing up his office. Th two of them were the only ones left in the squad room. "I let it slide when you came to work this morning, and when you told me that you were no longer staying with Elliot to recover, but its almost 11:30 you need to go home." Cragen used his final warning voice. Olivia was about to argue with the captain, but she received a txt message from Dr. Melinda Warner.

"_Late Dinner?_" was all the message said.

"_Sure, where?_" Olivia responded happy to ear from someone she truly could trust.

"_Pizza shop across from Central Park_?" Warner replied.

"_Kk, be there in 5._" Olivia grabbed her things and headed out of the building following Cragen's wishes.

Olivia arrived at the pizza place, and to her surprise found Elliot sitting on a bench outside.

"Liv," Elliot called out knowing she had seen him.

"Don't insult me by pretending we're still friends or that I'd even waste my time talking to you." Olivia ignored Elliot's plea.

"I'd never insult you. I have too much respect for you." Elliot got up and followed her, blocking her way through the door.

"No, but you would rip my heart out and step on it." Olivia tried to move around him. She'd never felt that venerable before. It was ruining her strong front.

"Liv, I'm begging you. I'm sorry." Elliot wouldn't give up.

"I don't need you or the drama Elliot." Olivia finally gave up trying to get around him.

"You may be strong and independent, Liv, but I need you." Elliot looked her right in the eyes. Olivia's heart melted when she finally realized how sorry Elliot really was, and how much his presence just makes things right.

"Why don't we go for a walk? I just have to tell Warner that I can't stay," Olivia's voice softened.

"I my have borrowed Warner's phone to set this up," Eliot admitted. Olivia just smiled at how much he really did care.

The two walked through Central Park in a comfortable silence before Elliot spoke, "I really am sorry."

"I know, but what do you need me for if you're going to find Kathy." Olivia was no longer mad, but tired of being dragged along.

"Because everything I said was true. You're beautiful, strong talented, and your flaws make you, you. I don't want her back, but I would like to know if you'd come stay with me. If not for me do it for the kids. You've done more for them than Kathy ever has." Elliot took Olivia's hand.

"El, how could I not?" Olivia laughed.

"Benson and stable back in action," Eliot laughed brushing her hair away and kissing her on the cheek.

"Look, Liv," Elliot pointed. "A shooting star. Make a wish." The partners wished on the passing star unaware that at that very moment someone else was wishing something very different on the same star.

A/N: So what and who? Please R&R. Follow me on twitter TinkerBell094.


	6. Friends, Family, and Truth

Disclaimer: I own nothing...belongs to Dick Wolf.

Summary: Olivia's hurt, and is staying with Elliot and his family during her recovery. Will feelings develop? How's Kathy going to handle everything? Don't worry Olivia will still be at work. I suck at summaries. Better than it sounds. Please R&R

A/N: Lots of family drama and secrets. Please R&R. Follow me on twitter TinkerBell094.

**Shock to the Heart**

Chapter 6: Friends, Family and Truth

"El, I'm not going to lie to her," Olivia laughed at Elliot's girly begging.

"You're here all the time anyway, is it necessary to make it all official?" Elliot became suddenly aware of Olivia's persistent attitude.

"She'll figure it out eventually. I mean once all of your stuff is here," Lizzie said sitting on the counter and watching Olivia pick tomatoes out of the salad Elliot had just made for dinner.

"No, she's too dumb too figure out something that obvious." Dickie laughed.

"Not nice guys. I really can't lie. We don't have to deem it a big event, but we have to tell her." Olivia took the plates from Elliot to set the table.

"Olivia we love you, but we can't deal with Kathleen's drama." Maureen added forks and cups to the table.

"Alright, if it makes you that uncomfortable we'll tell her about your moving in at dinner." Elliot overruled everyone else's opinions.

"This should be so fun," Dickie threw a sarcastic eye roll at Olivia, who stuck out her tongue in response.

"No," Kathleen simply stated continuing to eat her dinner.

"We're not taking a vote, Kathleen. Olivia is moving in that's that." Elliot explained trying to keep his cool.

"Is she knocked up?" Kathleen asked in a matter of fact tone that was so serious it was insulting.

"You know that's not true. Now you sound like your mother," Elliot was trying to understand why his daughter always seemed to act like this.

"I knew some day you'd kick mom out only to replace her with the first thing that opened her legs." Kathleen stood up to leave the room.

"Mom left us, Kathleen. You're just mad because mom was the only one who actually liked you, or so you thought. Dad only brought Olivia in to help us out, not to replace mom. We all love Liv, and whatever goes on between them two we're adult enough to accept." Maureen finally had enough of Kathleen thinking she was the family princess.

"Agreed," The rest of the Stabler children stated before exiting to leave their second eldest sister dumfounded. ad

"We're not sleeping together," Olivia called after them knowing it was useless.

"Up? Liv?" Eli lifted his arms up in his highchair, and looked at Olivia.

"Yeah Dad, she's totally not replacing mom." Kathleen stated flatly as Olivia cradled Eli in her arms. "No Eli, can you say family ruining whore?" Kathleen looked Olivia in the eyes before slamming the door as she exited.

"KATHLEEN!" Elliot yelled trying to stop her.

"Let her go El," Olivia placed a hand on his chest. "This is between the two of us. I just have to prove to her I mean no harm no matter how much of her mother she is."

After Olivia helped put Eli to bed, the two detectives found themselves on the couch watching a movie together. Elliot had his arm nonchalantly thrown over Olivia's shoulders, as she was intensely concentrating on the screen.

"Be right back." Olivia yawned lifting Elliot's arm off of her shoulders. A few minutes later Olivia returned a few minutes later face washed, teeth brushed and pajamas on. She settled back into Elliot's awaiting arm as he took in the sight of her before him. She was out of her usual tight black slacks, and had changed into a big blue NYPD shirt and short NYPD sweat shorts. He couldn't help but realize how beautiful she was even with out her makeup. Elliot felt a slight twinge in his stomach as his eyes dropped to her chest, and he realized she had removed her bra.

"Hello?" Olivia said waving her hands in front of Elliot's face. "Did you hear a word I just said?" She laughed.

"No, sorry I was distracted." Elliot laughed it off.

"I asked if you could shut the movie off I want to go to sleep?" Olivia asked fluffing up the couch pillows and blanket to give Elliot the hint.

"You don't want to see the end of the movie?" Elliot was not sure if he had made Olivia uncomfortable.

"'El, I know the end. I've lived it." Olivia laughed not realizing the serious look Elliot got on his face.

"Liv, its about a detective who goes undercover and is about to get raped." Elliot moved towards her on the couch.

"I..ummm Goodnight El." Olivia tried to pull the covers up over her head.

"What happened in that prison, Liv?" Elliot stopped her from covering her face.

"Nothing, El. I'm just tired, I didn't mean anything by it." Olivia could not make eye contact.

"Liv, Why are you such an independent hard ass. I care about you, please tell me." Eliot touched her shoulder, and Olivia flinched.

"El, I almost got raped. How do you think I knew everything about that cop? I'm not a hard ass El, I take care of myself because I can't deal with being hurt." Olivia couldn't believe she just said al of that. She never opened up that much, but Elliot just gave her that confidence.

"Why don't we be honest from now on with everything and anything?" Elliot proposed wanting Olivia to know he would be there for her anytime with anything.

"Fine, El. Answer me this. Were you just staring at my breasts?" Olivia laughed watching Elliot squirm.

"Yes, I was. You're even more beautiful when you put down your gun and hard ass attitude." Elliot admitted. "Have you ever thought about having sex in the interrogation room?" It was Elliot's turn.

"Hell, yes." Olivia laughed. "When I hold that gun and take down a perp, does it turn you on?"

"For 10 years," Elliot moved closer to Olivia on the couch. "Olivia Benson, would you like to accompany me upstairs?"

Olivia was at a loss for words, "I can't El. I just can't yet." Olivia looked away from him.

"Then I will sleep down here you take the bed." Elliot leaned over and kissed Olivia lightly on the cheek.

"Thanks." Olivia went to bed happy not realizing the danger waiting in the near future.

A/N: What happens when Kathleen sees Olivia in her mom and dads bed? The danger is major. What do you think it is?


	7. Here's Johnny

Disclaimer: I own nothing...belongs to Dick Wolf.

Summary: Olivia's hurt, and is staying with Elliot and his family during her recovery. Will feelings develop? How's Kathy going to handle everything? Don't worry Olivia will still be at work. I suck at summaries. Better than it sounds. Please R&R

A/N: Please R&R, I really want to know if I should keep going. Sorry it's been so long!

**Shock to the Heart**

Chapter 7: Here's Johnny

"DDDAAAAADDDD!" Olivia pulled the covers off her face just in time to see Kathleen turn out of the bedroom and run down the stairs.

"Kathleen, wait!" Olivia groaned throwing the covers off her body and chasing after her.

By the time Olivia got downstairs Kathleen was already arguing with her dad.

"That's mom's bed. How could you?" Kathleen's tone changed from angry to upset.

"We didn't do anything. I wasn't even in the bed. Liv just needs an actual bed to help her to a full recovery." Elliot reached out to Kathleen noticing Olivia standing there still cradling a pillow.

"Yea but she was in the bed. Under the blankets and on top of the pillows you and mom used to share." Kathleen noticed Olivia's presence.

"It's not what it looks like. We still do think of your mom's feelings. We haven't done a thing." Olivia stepped towards Kathleen.

"Yea, but mom is gone." Elliot said more to Olivia as an act of reassurance that Olivia belonged there with them.

At that point, Kathleen lost it. She fell into Olivia's arms crying. A shocked Olivia held her close while listening to her try to speak through tears,

"I want to yell at you, scream at you, call you a whore, call you a home wreaker, and blame everything on you, but in truth it was mom's fault. She shattered this family, and you picked up the pieces. I give you two my blessing, and apology for all of the trouble I caused. Wow, I mean you two have managed to avoid the inevitable for how long? I just miss her." Kathleen struggled to look Olivia or her father in their eyes.

"I'm not trying to replace her, but I will always be here for you." Olivia kissed Kathleen on the head, and gave her one more tight squeeze.

"That was very adult of you," Elliot stated shocked as Kathleen headed back to her room. "Hey," Elliot said looking at Olivia sitting down in her boxers and tank top. "Maybe she's on to something; you do look hot in that outfit." Elliot slid a cup of coffee across the Island to her.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Stabler." Olivia folded her arms to conceal her chest.

"And into the trash." Elliot retorted with an evil smirk as Olivia rolled her eyes.

"So, other than the rude awakening how did you sleep?" Elliot asked opening the passenger door for Olivia.

"Actually, the best I have in a while." Olivia pulled down the passenger side mirror to check out her face. "What the hell?" Olivia noticed a bunch of tiny red bumps crowding her chin.

"What's wrong?" Elliot turned away from the road for a quick minute. "Shit, Liv" Elliot laughed.

"This is so not funny." Olivia slammed the mirror shut.

"You're still beautiful." Elliot tried to reassure Olivia.

"Don't try and sweet talk me, Stabler." Olivia tried to joke around, but was sincerely worried about her face.

"Well, what did you do last night?" Elliot asked.

"I talked to you, and then I went upstairs and…oh shit." Olivia suddenly grew embarrassed.

"What?" Elliot was now very curious.

"I..I… your pillow smelt so good I just couldn't help but sleep with it. I felt like you were there with your strong arms around me." Olivia turned to look out the window. "I must be allergic to your cologne."

"Well that's a problem. You must be allergic. You've never really been that close for that long." Elliot laughed at her embarrassment. "I'll have to get some new cologne."

"Why?" Olivia didn't see the point shed just avoid his pillow even though it'd take major will power.

"I don't want you to have a reaction, because one day it will be me and not the pillow." Elliot tried to look her in the eyes.

However, Olivia was already trying to avoid answering by running into the station.

Elliot, figuring he had made thinks awkward enough, went to grab everyone some coffee before entering the station.

"Today's your lucky day, Liv. They had your Carmel Latte." Elliot set the cup down on her desk, but realized Olivia wasn't seated there.

"Sorry man." Fin motioned for Elliot to look towards the other side of the room. Standing right by the water cooler was Dean Porter. Much to Elliot's dismay he seemed to be making Olivia laugh.

"Come on, Liv. You know he's bad news. Every time he's here he creates trouble." Elliot approached the two trying to get Olivia's attention.

"Nice to see you to, Stabler. But, we're just talking so you can back off." Dean laughed trying to act all superior.

"You know she's living with me." Elliot tried his best to scare Dean off.

"Yea, but I don't see your name on her." Dean teased.

"Yet." Elliot balled his hands into fists.

**A/N: Is Dean there because he cares about Olivia's recovery or to stir up trouble? Please R&R.**


End file.
